hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Pelle Krogstad
thumb|Pelle sammen med sin fetter [[Svein Krogstad|Svein i resepsjonen.]] Før serien Pelle vokste opp i Hokksund som sønn av Kåre Krogstad, skjønt han under hele barndommen bodde hos moren og hennes mange og vekslende menn. Han har en søster, Beate Krogstad, ti-tolv år yngre enn ham selv. Hva angår forholdet mellom søsknene, sier Ninni til Pelle at Beate pleide å kunne tvinne ham rundt lillefingeren.I episode 9 av sesong 33. Pelle var uansett glad i pannekakene søsteren kunne lage. Hans nevø Joey nevnte i 2015 en "tante Berit" som muligens er en annen søster av Pelle og Beate, men det er ikke bekreftet hvordan denne Berit passer inn i stamtreet. Da Beate trengte en nyretransplantasjon i 2016, ble kun Pelle nevnt som aktuell donor, så hvis Berit er deres søster, kan det være at hun ikke lenger lever. Det kan også hende at hun bare var en slags filletante for Joey, og ikke biologisk tante. Da Pelle var i tenårene, var Kjetil Høgset støttekontakten hans. Fetteren hans Svein Krogstad var en av de som hakket mye på han som ungdom. Pelle jobbet også som bilmekaniker i Hokksund. I serien 2006-2012 Han kommer til Oslo i 2006 for å vikariere som resepesjonssjef på Hotel Cæsar for fetteren Svein. Vi ser han første gang i sesong 22 episode 41. Svein er på turné rundt om i verden for øyeblikket, og har blant annet vært i Polen. Anastacia Zalewska kommer fra Polen og leter etter Svein, og skal angivelig gifte seg med han. Pelle forelsker seg i Anatacia, og hun faller også for han. De forlover seg, for så å planlegge bryllup. Under bryllupet dukker imidlertid Svein opp, og Anastacia vraker Pelle til fordel for Svein. Pelle reiser tilbake til Hokksund. Han kommer tilbake til Oslo ett år senere, og skryter på seg kone, gode venner og masse penger. Svein lar han flytte inn i leiligheten sin, i den tro at Pelle kan hjelpe han å skaffe han en bedre jobb. Han blir avslørt som både blakk, jobb- og venneløs, og kastet ut av leiligheten. Storm Anker-Hansen finner han sammen med noen uteliggere, og ringer Svein. Svein innser at Pelle er familie, og lar han bo i leiligheten. Han skaffer til og med jobb til han på Hotel Cæsar som vaktmester. Pelle blir senere sammen med Sheba, som viser seg å være en mann. Pelle innrømmer for Svein at han er jomfru. Etter det prøver Pelle seg på sjekkekurs og kjøper en sjekketriksbok. Han lurer Svein igjen, for å få penger til et nytt sjekkekurs med sjekkemesteren. Han blir igjen avslørt, men Svein tilgir han igjen. Han får lov til å bo hos Svein, men må skaffe seg ekstrajobb som avisbud for å kunne betale for seg. Den nye jobben som avisbud krever at han står opp tidlig om morgenen, og resulterer i at han blir svært trett når han jobber som vaktmester. Etter gjentatte ganger å ha blitt ferska sovende får han til slutt sparken, og har problemer med å forklare dette for Svein. Imidlertid får Viggo Hauge, en gammel venn av Svein, hans gamle jobb, og Pelle får med seg Viggo på å lyve for Svein og si at Pelle ennå er vaktmester, og Viggo bare er læregutten hans. Pelle blir for tredje gang avslørt, og tilgitt. Han klarer også å skaffe seg ny jobb, denne gangen som portier. Etter en stund møter han Belinda Arnø, som han blir kjæreste med. Hun er den første han har sex med. Han planlegger å få Svein til å gå inn i leiligheten mens han og Belinda har sex slik at han kan vise at han endelig får til noe, men Sveins datter, Vilde, kommer istedenfor. Belinda skjønner hva Pelle egentlig forsøker å oppnå med forholdet, og stormer ut. Han prøver å få kontakt med henne igjen, til ingen nytte. Etter å ha sett filmen Love Actually får han en idé til hvordan han kunne vinne henne tilbake. Han skriver på plakater hva han føler for henne, og selv om det hele ble litt klumsete, vendte hun tilbake til han og tilga han. Omtrent på dette tidspunktet blir Gjertrud Krogstad, Sveins mor og dermed Pelles tante, syk, og Svein reiser til Brasil for å se etter henne. Han gleder seg til å bo alene i leiligheten med bare Belinda og Vilde, men blir skuffet, da hans fetter Roy Krog dukker opp. Han har fått i oppgave å passe på dem mens Svein er borte. Pelle snakker med Roy en dag, og han sier at de fleste har flere partnere gjennom livet. På biblioteket får Pelle tak i en bok hvor det står at det er sunt for forholdet å ha flere partnere på en gang. Pelle vil vite hvor mange partnere Belinda har hatt, og får vite at hun har hatt mellom ti og tjue. Pelle sier han føler seg bedre. Han begynner imidlertid å flørte med alle damene han møter på hotellet. En dag får han napp, og er utro. Senere den kvelden kommer han hjem og frir til Belinda. Hun svarer ja. Den neste dagen får han napp igjen, og Roy oppdager det. Pelle overbeviser han imidlertid om å ikke fortelle det. Den siste av damene han har hatt seg med viser seg å være en god venninne av Belinda, og skulle være forlover i bryllupet. Når hun dukker opp, forteller hun at hun har ligget med Pelle, og Belinda slår opp. Han prøver hardt å vinne henne tilbake, men han ender på glattcelle. Han er nedtrykt, og det blir ikke bedre da Vilde bestemmer seg for å flytte til Brasil sammen med sønnen Gjert. Nå er det bare han og Roy igjen i leiligheten, og da Svein ringer og sier han skal bli i Brasil i en lengre tid bestemmer også Roy seg for å dra. Pelle liker ikke tanken på å bli boende alene i leiligheten, og etter mye om og men svarer Roy ja på å bli værende. Roy og Pelle prøver sammen å skaffe penger med diverse tvilsomme bedrifter, ofte satt i gang av Svein, som holder seg i Brasil det meste av tiden. Verken diverse telefontjenester eller salg av slankemiddelet Cavalo fungerer særlig bra. Uten videre planer, og når Svein melder at han kommer hjem, reiser Roy. I 2009 skal paven besøke hotellet, men på vegne av den konkurrerende hotellkjeden Black Diamond sørger Jens August Anker-Hansen for at Pelle blir tatt som en terrorist slik at paven isteden blir sendt til Black Diamond. Pelle får, selv om han er uskyldig, sparken. Jens Augusts kone skjønner hva mannen har gjort, og ber han skaffe Pelle en ny jobb. Han blir dermed resepsjonist på Black Diamond Oslo. På den nye jobben stifter han bekjentskap med kjedens sjef, Cathrine Hove. De to blir elskere. Cathrine gjør på sin side det hele på grunn av sexen, mens Pelle er ute etter mer i et forhold. På grunn av dette gjør han det slutt med Cathrine, men hun truer med å gi han sparken. Forholdet fortsetter enda en stund, men han ser seg til slutt lei av trakasseringen og sier opp stillingen. Nå er han arbeidsledig, men det er også Svein. De starter sammen firmaet Buddies Budservice, som få uker etter oppstart må legges ned i mangel på kunder. Svein og Pelle får jobb som pikkoloer begge to etter at stuepikene har insistert på det overfor ledelsen. Forretningene fortsetter han allikevel med, når han senere får høre at Hotel Cæsar skal outsource stuepikeordningen sin. PK Diplomatvask blir fort skapt. Han benytter seg av kunnskapen han allerede sitter på om hotellet, og det hjelper også at den nye økonomisjefen Pål Gottlieb ikke kjenner til hans litt frynsete renommé. Dette til sammen er nok til at han vinner anbudsrunden. Ting går oppover for Pelle, og når Svein reiser fra byen etter at forholdet med Bea ikke fungerte, bestemmer han seg for å prøve seg på Bea igjen. Han oppdaget at Runa og Goggen innledet forhold til hverandre så han fortalte til Jens August. Han får sin venn Alexander Löw til å bistå han i hans sjekkeforsøk på byen, men han når ikke frem til Bea. Han finner allikevel fort ut at noen andre gjør det, nemlig Alexander. Han blir rasende når Alexander har blitt Beas nye kjæreste foran øynene hans, og ender opp med å slå ned Alexander. Ting blir heller ikke bedre når Cathrine blir konsernsjef ved hotellet og lover å få han sparket for enhver pris. Etter kun én dag får han sparken, og må nøye seg med jobb som pikkolo istedenfor. Lykken smiler derimot når Pelle avslører at Alexander har snikfotografert Beas datter mens hun sov. Beas forhold til Alexander får en brå slutt, og som om ikke det var nok klarer Pelle å redde selveste Juni Anker-Hansen fra en brann. Til gjengjeld lover Juni han en tjeneste, og han spør om å få stillingen som resepsjonssjef som står ledig etter Svein. Juni lover han stillingen, men han blir snytt for den når hotellsjefen trumfer gjennom Roger Nyman, en tidligere sjømann. Pelle får allikevel stillingen som portier på hotellet. En dag leser Pelle at Cathrine nå er forlovet med forretningsmann Arnfinn Lycke, og at hun er gravid. Han erindrer at de lå sammen for ikke så lenge siden, og spør henne direkte om det er hans barn hun venter. Hun nekter for at barnet har noe med han å gjøre, men Pelle holder fortsatt på drømmen om å bli far. Drømmen blir dessverre raskt knust, når han pådrar seg kusma og blir steril. Gjennom sin jobb som russebussjåfør hos Cash Explotion møter han en dag på Trulte Thorsen, som også er sjåfør. Bussen blir sabotert en dag, og Trulte hjelper Pelle å fikse den. De finner tonen. [[Fil:Pelle stormer inn i Arnfinn og Cathrines bryllup.png|thumb|Pelle stormer inn i kirken med farskapstesten. Foto: TV 2]] Når Cathrine føder blir Pelle mistenksom når han ser at barnets fødselsdag er nesten nøyaktig ni måneder etter at hans og Cathrines siste samleie. Han kontakter sykehuset og får vite at barnet ble født på termin, noe som betyr at Pelle er faren. Han kontakter Cathrine og krever foreldrerett på ungen, men innser til slutt at ungen vil få det bedre hos Arnfinn. Likevel bestemmer han seg for å få utført en farskapstest, og med hjelp fra Trulte klarer de dette sammen. Testen viser at Pelle er faren til Cecilia, og Pelle haster avgårde til bryllupet mellom Arnfinn og Cathrine som er i gang. Han stormer inn i kirken, og viser frem farskapstesten. Etter dette bestemmer Arnfinn seg for å ikke gifte seg med Cathrine, og Cathrine overlater etter dette foreldreansvaret til Pelle. Pelle trenger etter dette pappapermisjon, men når han snakker med Juni misforstår hun og tror han vil slutte. Som en gave bestemmer hun seg derfor for å kjøpe et småbruk i Hokksund til Pelle, Trulte og Cecilia. Pelle får oppklart misforståelsen, men etter dette innser Pelle at han ikke elsker Trulte og gjør det slutt etter mye om og men. Trulte misforstår nemlig hva Pelle gjentatte ganger prøver å si. Han flytter deretter tilbake til Oslo igjen med Cecilia. Etter kort tid får han endelig sagt til Bea hva han føler for henne, og når hun forteller at følelsene er gjensidige flytter han inn hos henne for å hjelpe henne mens Runa er kreftsyk. Han kjøper senere Cæsarions Hage siden Bea egentlig må legge ned fordi hun vil fokusere på Runa. thumb|Pelle sover ensom og alene i [[lobbyen.]] Ikke lenge etter etter faller en dansk rørlegger sammen i lobbyen på Hotel Cæsar og dør. Det fryktes at rørleggeren døde av et dødelig virus, og hotellet blir dermed avstengt - ingen kommer inn og ingen kommer ut. Pelle er sjalu på Jan Stang Engeland, en tidligere kjæreste av Bea og Runas far, fordi Jan og Bea får god kontakt. Siden de tre havner på samme hotellrom under avstengingen, går Pelle ned i lobbyen for å sove. thumb|Pelle frir til Bea Dagen etter frir Pelle til Bea på hotelltaket, noe som blir sendt direkte på TV 2 Nyhetene. Kort tid senere blir hotellet åpnet igjen, og de slipper ut. Lykken varer imidlertidig ikke lenge. Rett etter blir Runa dårligere, og Jan blir slått ned under mistenkelige omstendigheter, og Bea, Pelle, og Runas kjæreste Storm blir avhørt av politiet. Pelle skjønner at Bea står bak, og gifter seg med henne i hui og hast slik at hun får foreldreretten over Cecilia mens han melder seg for politiet. Når det viser seg at Jan døde av skadene, får Bea så dårlig samvittighet at hun melder seg og Pelle slipper fri. 2013-2014 Etter Beas fengsling fatter stuepiken Lilly Nilsen interesse for Pelle. Han er interessert, men velger å ikke gjøre noe mer ut av følelsene sine med tanke på Bea som sitter fengslet. Lilly forlater dermed Hotel Cæsar like etter. Privat sliter Pelle tidvis med å rekke å hente og levere Cecilia tidsnok i barnehagen, og etter å ha fått barnevernet på nakken velger Pelle til slutt å ta Cecilia ut av barnehagen og ansetter au pairen Suzie til å passe Cecilia. Suzie savner sønnen og forloveden som er hjemme på Filippinene, og da hun har spart opp nok penger velger hun å forlate Pelle og Cecilia og reise hjem. Pelle er da nær ved å overlate Cecilia i et fosterhjem hos Else og Ivar, som sliter med å få barn. Pelle får imidlertid kalde føtter og ombestemmer seg. Da det viser seg at Else likevel har blitt gravid beholder Pelle Cecilia, til hans store glede. Dagen etter får Pelle ordnet plass i en barnehage til Cecilia. Kort tid senere deltar Pelle og Cecilia i bryllupet til Eva Rosenkrantz og Anish Singh, men da båten eksploderer overlever Pelle, mens Cecilia blir meldt savnet. Pelle takler dette svært dårlig og sover på hotellet i flere dager etterpå. Han går på jobb, men tenker kun på Cecilia og tror han ser henne overalt. Til slutt klarer Pelle verken å være på jobb eller hjemme, og sovner under en presenning i en fremmed persons hage. Tilbake på Hotel Cæsar snakker han om at tiden på Cæsar var livet hans, men etter at han mistet Cecilia bryr han seg ikke om all støtten han får på hotellet. Etter å ha bodd i garasjen på hotellet og stjålet mat fra kjøkkenet blir han til slutt slått ned av en annen tyv som herjer på hotellet. William og Monica hjelper han opp på et hotellrom slik at han får dusjet og skiftet, og gir ham jobben som "portier i særklasse" tilbake. Men Pelle dukker ikke opp på jobb, og fortsetter og leve som uteligger. Vinteren kommer til Oslo og skaper problemer for Pelle som bor ute. Han fryser, og tenner bål, men holder ikke varmen. På samme tid kommer Juni tilbake fra Sveits, og hun legger merke til at Pelle er borte fra hotellet. Hun drar og leter etter han der båtulykken thumb|[[Juni besøker Pelle på sykehuset i oktober 2013 da han nesten fryser i hjel. Foto: TV2]] fant sted. Hun finner han nesten, fordi han skjuler seg under en presenning. Men siden han har så lav stemme greier han ikke å rope på Juni. Dagen etter får hun telefon fra sykehuset om at de har funnet Pelle. De fant han i grevens tid; hvis ikke måtte han mest sannsynlig fått amputert foten på grunn av koldbrann. [[Fil:Pelle_hotellestbeste_medarbeider.png|thumb|Pelle blir kåret til hotellets beste medarbeider i april 2014. Foto: TV2]] Sakte kommer Pelle over tapet av Cecilia og gjenopptar jobben på Hotell Cæsar. I april 2014 blir han kåret til hotellets beste medarbeider. Juni gir ham ansvaret for Prosjekt Ship Shape, med det mål å gjøre de ansatte enda mer dyktige, høflige og presentable. Noen av de ansatte oppfatter Pelles velmente tilrådninger som utidig innblanding. Pelle prøver på ett punkt å bli den nye tillitsvalgte, men da stemmene telles opp, må han se seg slått av Hilde Erichsen. [[Fil:Pelle_postmann.png|thumb|Pelle som postmann. Foto: TV2]]Høsten 2014 setter Hilde i gang innsamling til en reisekasse for de ansatte, så de kan få dra på tur. Pelle er i utgangspunktet ikke noe begeistret for dette, siden han har stram økonomi, men for skams skyld gir han gjentatte ganger mer enn han egentlig har råd til. Han havner i alvorlig pengetrøbbel og ser seg nødt til å lure penger ut av reisekassen igjen. Hilde merker at beløpet minker og avslører til slutt Pelle som "tjuven" (skjønt han tilsynelatende bare tok ut igjen det han selv hadde lagt i kassen). Hilde truer med å gå til ledelsen, men Pelle bryter sammen i skam, og hun synes nok synd på ham til å dekke for ham. Hun forlanger likevel at han betaler alt tilbake innen en uke, med renter. Pelle er desperat etter å tjene mer og tar seg ekstrajobb som postmann. Han overhører også Torleif Tharaldsen da denne snakker i telefonen om aksjehandel, og får plutselig lyst til å prøve seg på aksjespekulasjon også. Hilde er i utgangspunktet ekstremt skeptisk til den slags "kapitalisme", og vil ikke låne Pelle mer enn 300 kroner fra reisekassen til å spekulere for. Imidlertid klaffer det for Pelle, og han tjener adskillige tusen og kan betale alt tilbake. Plutselig får Hilde øynene opp for mulighetene som ligger i aksjehandel, og hun begynner å presse Pelle for at de skal investere innholdet i reisekassen og muligens mangedoble det. [[Fil:Aksjehandel.png|thumb|Pelle og Hilde, usannsynlige partnere i aksjespekulasjon. Foto: TV2]] Pelle forsøker gang på gang å sette foten ned, men Hilde er tydelig bitt av basillen. Hun begynner å hente inn aksjetips og får til slutt Pelle med på å satse absolutt hele reisekassen på en bestemt aksje. Spekulasjonene går faktisk bra, og de tjener så godt at Pelle begynner å ymte om at de bør kunne ta ut litt "lønn" til seg selv. Hilde er først imot dette, og mener det ville være å stjele fra "fellesskapets" penger. Pelle kjøper imidlertid et nettbrett, og kort etter lar Hilde seg friste til å kjøpe en flott ny kåpe. Etter nærmere betenkning finner de imidlertid ut at dette er galt, og bestemmer seg for å levere tingene tilbake. Dagen etter blir det imidlertid klart at ingen av dem hadde viljestyrke nok til å faktisk gjøre det. Ryktene går blant de ansatte, og Hilde og Pelle velger til slutt å tilstå hvordan de har spekulert for pengene i reisekassen. Etter litt betenkning er de ansatte imidlertid positive til dette, og oppfordrer dem til å fortsette, så reisekassen kan legge ytterligere på seg. Kort etter går imidlertid firmaet de hadde investert i, konkurs. Alt er tapt. De ansatte er ikke blide på Hilde og Pelle, selv om Pelle på forhånd omhyggelig forklarte risikoen ved å investere alt på bare ett firma. Pelle og Hilde overtaler dem til å finne fram sine siste sparepenger og gå på børs en gang til, for å vinne tilbake det tapte. Motvillig går de ansatte med på dette. Pelle overhører hvordan Torleif Tharaldsen sier at Cæsar bør investere i firmaet Breathex, og kjøper aksjer der på vegne av de ansatte på gulvet. Torleif fatter etter hvert mistanke om at noe er galt. [[Fil:Torleif_og_Pelle.png|thumb|left|Torleif konfronterer Pelle i forbindelse med aksjekjøpet. Foto: TV2]]Han sporer det andre aksjekjøpet til en gruppe som kaller seg "Cæsargjengen Trading" med Pelle Krogstad som daglig leder, og konfronterer Pelle med dette. Pelle kan ikke annet enn å tilstå, men prøver å bagatellisere det som er skjedd. Torleif sier til Pelle at det han har gjort, i realiteten er industrispionasje og innsidehandel. Han kan risikere fengsel, for nå har Økokrim begynt å fatte interesse for saken! Hilde legger all skyld på Pelle, og tar ikke noe ansvar for sin egen rolle i de tvilsomme investeringene. Pelle forsøker å gå opp til Juni og fortelle henne alt sammen, selv om han forventer å bli oppsagt. Imidlertid sitter Juni i et styremøte og har ikke tid til å høre på ham. Torleif kommer opp med en annen plan: Han overtar alle aksjene til "Cæsargjengen" og slår dem sammen med investeringen han selv gjorde på vegne av Cæsar. Deretter forteller han Økokrim at den doble investeringen angivelig bare skyldtes en intern kommunikasjonssvikt. Pelle og Hilde teller over pengene Torleif gav dem for aksjene, og finner ut at de kun sitter igjen med det samme som de opprinnelig investerte. Pelle mener de ikke har nok penger til å sende de ansatte på noen tur som er verdt å ta, så han foreslår at de isteden holder en heidundrende fest på selve hotellet. Hilde er imot dette og sier det er en grunn til at det het reisekasse og ikke festkasse, men under et allmøte går de ansatte med på Pelles forslag. [[Fil:Hilde_kysser_Pelle.png|thumb|left|Hilde overrumpler Pelle med et kyss. Foto: TV 2]] Pelle får vite at Arnfinn Lycke skal til å gifte seg med Bitten under en svært liten og enkel seremoni på Cleo, og han planlegger at de festglade ansatte skal styrte inn, synge for ham og gratulere ham straks seremonien er fullført. Bryllupet blir imidlertid avlyst (av Bitten) i siste liten, men Arnfinn tar det pent og sier at de andre gjerne må feste for det. Under festen får Pelle plutselig et kyss av Hilde. [[Fil:Caroline_kysser_Pelle.png|thumb|Nok et overraskende kyss kommer fra Caroline. Foto: TV 2]] I flere dager etterpå unngår Pelle Hilde, men da hun endelig får tak i ham, sier hun at kysset bare var noe harmløst fyllerør. Kort etter blir Pelle imidlertid kysset også av Caroline, som sier hun alltid har ønsket å gjøre det. [[Fil:Pelle_med_Caroline.png|thumb|left|Caroline er den første på årevis som får Pelle til sengs. Foto: TV 2]]I dagene som følger, fortsetter Caroline med ganske så pågående tilnærmelser mot Pelle. De går raskt fra råklining til å faktisk ha sex. Dette er tilsynelatende første gang Pelle er utro mot sin fengslede kone Bea, som aldri blir nevnt (og det er uklart om Caroline overhodet vet om henne). Hilde mistenker at noe er på gang, og går en gang opp på et rom der hun vet at Pelle og Caroline har satt hverandre stevne. Hun er sjokkert over å se dem ha seg. Hilde mener slikt ikke kan få foregå i arbeidstiden, og tar problemet opp med Monica Nyman. Hun har et møte med Pelle, som imidlertid prøver å påstå at det egentlig er Hilde som er besatt av ham selv, og derfor setter ut "falske rykter". Imidlertid er det ganske tydelig også for Monica at det er noe på gang mellom Caroline og Pelle. [[Fil:Kremfjes.png|thumb|left|Hilde kaster krem i ansiktet på Caroline, mens Pelle står hjelpeløs i midten. Foto: TV 2]] Konflikten topper seg i en konfrontasjon på kjøkkenet, da Caroline føler at Hilde sverter henne selv foran Pelle. Pelle slår opp med henne, noe Caroline nekter å godta, og sier til Hilde at hun bare er misunnelig. Hilde reagerer med å kaste krem i ansiktet på Caroline. [[Fil:Pelle_i_båt.png|thumb|Pelle er ikke aldeles bekvem om bord i båten han kjøpte fra Arnfinn. Foto: TV 2]] 2015 Etter bruddet med Caroline ser Pelle seg om etter noe nytt å gjøre. Han blir klar over at Arnfinn Lycke har en båt billig til salgs, og kjøper den fra ham, selv om det fremgår av samtalen at Pelle faktisk er så godt som blank når det gjelder seiling og båtliv. Det blir en klønete affære for Pelle å overhodet komme seg ombord i sin nye båt. Arnfinn angrer snart på salget, og lar det gå om igjen. [[Fil:Flaske_i_hodet.png|thumb|Pelle får en flaske knust mot hodet en av sine første dager som dørvakt på Invictus. Foto: TV2]] Storm skal snart åpne sitt utested Invictus, men siden han ikke har rent rulleblad, må en annen fungere som skjenkekontrollør for ham. Han overtaler Pelle til å bekle denne stillingen, selv om han må gå opp til prøven to ganger før han består og Invictus får skjenkeløyve. Forviklingene med at den mindreårige Jenny drikker seg full på åpningskvelden gjør at Storm nesten trekker seg igjen, men Stom overtaler ham til å bli dørvakt på Invictus. Imidlertid viser det seg snart at Pelle må lide ubehageligheter og direkte vold fra hensynsløse gjester. En av de første dagene på sin nye jobb får han en flaske knust mot hodet, og blir liggende bevisstløs. Pelle våkner opp på sykehus, og hans unge, bokseinteresserte nevø Joey Krogstad kommer på besøk. Storm legger merke til Joey og lar ham være dørvakt på Invictus mens Pelle kommer seg, noe han klarer meget bra. Ganske snart er imidlertid Pelle selv tilbake på jobb, men lar seg provosere da en mann er på vei inn og ser ut til å ignorere Pelles rop om å stoppe. Pelle legger ham ganske brutalt i bakken. Først i ettertid blir han klar over at mannen var døv og ikke kunne høre ham. Dette fører til en politianmeldelse fra den døves side. Etter at Pelle beklager, går den døve med på å trekke anmeldelsen, men bare på betingelse av at Storm donerer 75 000 kroner til Døveforbundet. [[Fil:Øvingslokalet.jpg|thumb|left|Pelle (i grått) ville være med på dansetreningen, men fant ikke rytmen sammen med de andre. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Pelle_på_tak.png|thumb|Pelle danser på hotelltaket. Foto: TV 2]] Under flashmob-eventet våren 2015 vil Pelle gjerne være med på dansingen, men han har store problemer med å danse i takt med de andre. Koreograf Mona Berntsen plasserer til sist Pelle på hotelltaket, der han kan danse i sin egen rytme. Hun sier dette er "hedersplassen". Pelle mistenker at hun egentlig vil ha ham et sted der han ikke er så godt synlig, men han gjør likevel en hederlig innsats under flashmob'en. Han blir imidlertid skuffet når han dagen etter finner ut at det ikke er et eneste bilde av ham selv i den offisielle videoen av arrangementet som er blitt redigert sammen. Storm fortsetter å kreve mye av Pelle i forbindelse med Invictus, men til sist finner Pelle mot til å si tydelig fra om at han ikke er noen løpegutt Storm kan kommendere omkring. Storm bestemmer seg for å gjøre Pelle til sin partner på utestedet, og dermed gi ham innflytelse og ikke bare plikter. Når Ninni Krogstad slipper ut av Bredtvedt kvinnefengsel kommer hun hjem til fetteren sin Pelle og lurer på om hun kan få sove der. Pelle liker det først ikke, og hadde forventet å ikke ha noe med henne å gjøre. Det blir midlertidig, til hun finner seg en egen leilighet gjør han det klart for. Ninni sier at hun visste ikke hvor hun skulle gå, og at Pelle er den eneste hun har igjen. Forholdet mellom dem, blir bedre når de får snakket sammen. Pelle klarer å ordne så Ninni får babyalbumet til Goggen etter at han har tatt en prat med Juni. Ninni klarer også finne seg en egen leilighet, i samme blokk som Pelle bor i. Pelles nevø Joey Krogstad flytter inn hos ham, etter at Joeys mor Beate ber sin bror se etter Joey mens han er i Oslo og skal trene på boksing. Joey roter seg opp i flere voldsepisoder i månedene som følger. Pelle er dypt bekymret for ham og forsøker å være en slags ansvarsfull foreldreskikkelse for nevøen, men når han vil sette grenser for Joey, bryr denne seg fint lite om hva "onkel" mener. Etter hvert får heldigvis Joey mer orden på livet sitt. Da Harshad Kapoor skal gifte seg med Eva Rosenkrantz, sier han noe til Pelle som den siste misforstår dit hen at Harshad vil ha ham til forlover. Pelle blir veldig stolt, og Harshad kan ikke få seg til å fortelle ham at han bare har misforstått. Dermed ender Harshad opp med to forlovere, siden han alt hadde gitt dette oppdraget til sin bror. Pelle skaper både problemer og løsninger i oppkjøringen til bryllupet. Han presterer å miste Harshad og Evas gifteringer, og finner dem ikke igjen før dagen før vielsen skal skje. På den annen side er det en av Pelles forbindelser (kaptein Roy Berntsen) som på kort varsel trår inn for å vie paret, etter at fogden som først hadde fått oppdraget, ble syk. Noen uker senere, julaften 2015, mister Pelle sin nevø Joey da den mentalt forstyrrede Goggen krasjer sitt småfly inn i Hotel Cæsar under julefeiringen i toppetasjen. Pelle hadde selv en rolle i den kompliserte kjeden av begivenheter som ledet til denne katastrofen: Han ble klar over at Ninni hadde vært Rasmus Mohns redskap i utpressingen mot byråd Nils Håkenaasen, som nå kunne ende med at Hotel Cæsar ville bli ekspropiert og revet. Pelle røpet det han visste for Juni, med den følge at hun fikk Ninni arrestert. Synet av politet som hentet moren, fikk den allerede ustabile Goggen til å bikke over fullstendig. 2016 thumb|left|Pelle tegner, mens han og [[Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen|Jenny Augusta planlegger Joeys bursdag. Foto: TV2.no]] Seks måneder senere er skadene på hotellet reparert, og Pelle arbeider der stadig, selv om hans tradisjonelle røde pikkolo-drakt er blitt erstattet med en mindre prangende uniform. Livet hans blir invadert av hans søster Beate, som virker grundig over sorgen etter sønnen Joey. Beate kommer til Oslo, inntar Pelles leilighet og prøver å få ham til å betale for seg. Det nærmer seg også bursdagen til Joey, og han og Jenny Augusta planlegger hvordan de skal feire. thumb|left|Pelle og [[Beate Krogstad. Foto: TV2]] thumb|Pelle skal be om lønnsøkning. Foto: TV2Søsteren Beate trenger også penger fordi hun skal ha en gig, og spør Pelle om han noen ganger har fått lønnsøkning. Nei, svarer Pelle. Da refererer hun til at nå er det på tide, siden han tross alt har jobbet 5 år med samme lønn. Etter mye om og men, gjør han et forsøk i det søsteren sa. I starten er han usikker, og vet ikke hvordan tre frem. Han prøver å få tak i en sparebøsse i respesjonen, men når han oppdager at den er tom ble det ikke som planlagt. Da moter Pelle seg opp til å gå noe aggressivt på kontoret til Kapoor. Pelle spør når det sist var lønnsøkning, og da sier han at det er hvert år. Pelle sier at den lønnsøkningen har ikke han sett noe til, siden han har hatt samme lønn i alle år. Kapoor blir oppmerksom på det, og refererer til at antakeligvis er det fordi portierstillingen er så spesiell. Kapoor gir beskjed til Pelle om at han selvsagt skal få samme lønnsøkning som alle de andre. Da Juni kommer tilbake til hotellet etter et halvt års attføring etter Goggens flystyrt, unngår Pelle henne. Han har (med urette) fått inntrykk av at hun gav Goggen en kald skulder etter at det ble klart at han ikke var en genetisk Anker-Hansen, og at det var dette som skjøv Goggen utfor stupet. Etter en stund får Juni endelig tatt for seg Pelle og spør hva som er problemet. Han anklager henne da for Goggens og Joeys død, noe som sjokkerer henne. Dette er inntil videre slutten på det ganske nære forholdet Juni og Pelle hadde i noen år etter at han reddet henne under brannen på Ankerseteren, og i månedsvis har de to ingenting å gjøre med hverandre. Skjønt Pelle anklaget Juni for Joeys død, mener Beate som Joeys mor at det var Ninnis skyld, fordi hun skulle ha vært en dårlig mor for Goggen. Pelle må prøve å megle fred mellom Ninni og sin søster Beate. Den siste blir etter hvert engasjert i jakten på de mystiske matrjoska-dukkene det er en tradisjon om i Krogstad-familien: De skal skrive seg fra tsartiden og ble overlevert til familien av Pelles og Beates tippoldemor. Ninni kom over en av dem, og det heter at hvis noen kan finne alle tre, vil de på en eller annen måte vise vei til store verdier. Pelle er egentlig ikke så voldsomt engasjert i "skattejakten", men griper sjansen til å la Ninni og Beate samarbeide om noe. Pelle blir klar over at Oslo bokseklubb er i ferd med å bli nedlagt, fordi eieren av lokalet har skrudd husleien kraftig opp. Han synes det er sørgelig at klubben som ledet Joey fram til sin største seier i livet, skal forsvinne. Derfor har Pelle et møte med utleieren, Reinertsen, og ber ham revurdere leieøkningen. Det gjør han ikke, men sammen med Beate prøver Pelle å få i stand en veldedighetskonsert med Joachim Hovin for å skaffe penger til å berge klubben. Dessverre får Beate og Joachim et litt for godt øye til hverandre, og reiser sammen til utlandet den kvelden konserten skulle være. Bokseklubben blir nedlagt, og Pelle kan ikke tilgi Beate for at hun "sviktet" sin egen avdøde sønn Joey, som klubben betydde så mye for. Pelle gir derfor Beate en kald skulder da hun er tilbake i Oslo, kaller henne en snylter og kaster henne ut av leiligheten sin. Snart må hun imidlertid be ham om en enda større tjeneste enn noe hun har fått av ham hittil: Hun har vært hos legen og fått vite at hun er dødssyk med nyresvikt, og det eneste som kan redde henne, er at Pelle donerer henne en av sine egne nyrer. Siden han er hennes helbror, vil det trolig være en genetisk match mellom hans organer og hennes. Dette er ikke ufarlig for Pelle, for sykdommen er arvelig, noe som betyr at også Pelle selv en dag risikerer nyresvikt. Hvis han da står igjen med bare én nyre, vil han være i livsfare med mindre en passende donor skulle dukke opp. Da Beate tar dette inn over seg, vil hun først ikke ta imot noen nyre fra Pelle likevel, men etter kort betenkning insisterer han på å donere sin ene nyre til henne: Han sier at selv om hun er en "masekråke", kan han ikke tenke seg å leve i en verden uten henne. En dag han er ute og går, blir Pelle passet opp av Juni, som ønsker å endelig snakke med ham igjen. Han lar henne faktisk komme hjem til seg og serverer en enkel middag. En sjeldent ydmyk Juni (som har fått ny selvinnsikt under sitt samarbeid med Anja With) innrømmer for Pelle at hun ikke klarte å se at Goggen var på vei utfor stupet. Dagen for nyretransplantasjonen kommer. Pelle finner plutselig ikke igjen bankkortet sitt og må snike på bussen for å komme fram til sykehuset i tide (han ble tatt og fikk en stor bot). Nettopp som han blir lagt i narkose, innrømmer Beate at det er hun som har "lånt" bankkortet hans. Da han våkner opp igjen, ennå surrete av narkosen, kommer han med noen hissige bemerkninger om at Beate bare er en parasitt. Senere husker han ikke engang hva han selv sa, men Beate ble såret. (Hun hadde "lånt" bankkortet for å kjøpe noen fine gensere som gaver til dem begge.) Den dårlige tonen dem imellom varer heldigvis ikke lenge. Pelle og Beate er fortsatt på sykehuset da Ninni blir innlagt for å føde. Hun bringer en guttebaby til verden, og Pelle tar det for gitt at familien Krogstad nå har fått et nytt tilskudd. Han gratulerer Ninni med sønnen. Ninni har imidlertid bestemt seg for å adoptere bort barnet, og Pelle blir sittende fortørnet og maktesløs da adopsjonsbyrået henter babyen. Noe senere kommer han til å røpe for den sannsynlige faren, Atle Søgård, at Ninni fødte og bortadopterte et barn. 2017 Ettersom Pelle finner ut at faren er transvestitt bruker han mye tid på å finne ut mer om dette. Han melder seg blant annet opp på kjønsstudier ved Universitetet i Oslo. Det ender opp med at søsteren Beate tror Pelle er homofil, noe han må bruke mye tid på å avkrefte. Pelle sliter også mye med mareritt etter å ha hørt en stemme hviske navnet hans mens han befant seg på rom 513. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Pikkoloer Kategori:Vaktmestre